


When Jackson gets sad take him to Jaebum

by GrumpyBambi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Jackson Needs a Hug, Jackson-centric, Jaebum is a cute boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/pseuds/GrumpyBambi
Summary: Sometimes it's really hard to ignore all the insults and all the hatred but Jaebum was someone who always knew how to cheer Jackson up just by showing him how much he loved him.This fanfic is inspired by Jacksons (how should I call it?) little breakdown this year.





	When Jackson gets sad take him to Jaebum

Jackson was someone who always tried to be the happy, energetic (and kind of silly) person he was supposed to be. Smiling and laughing like an adorable fool. He did this for the others.  
His family. His friends. His Fans.  
Sure they also knew his serious side because no one can be a sunshine 24/7 but sometimes he asked himself if he would still be loved if he wasn't this happy person all the time. It was a stupid question he sometimes asked himself but today was one of these days. It was one of these days when his haters have successfully made him doubt. As an idol you need to ignore all the insults and all the hatred. It was nothing new in this sometimes very cruel world. But that was easier said than done. To ignore all the mean comments or actions.  
And now Jackson was right here in front of thousands of people. Thanking his fans for always being with him. For always supporting him. And he couldn't hold it back any longer. He was trying to stop it before it was too late but totally failed. Tears were running down his cheeks and he hated himself for being this weak.  
How could he just start crying in front of all these people?  
He was worrying his fans and loved ones because of his stupid mistake.  
Jackson wished that someone would took him in their arms and hold him tight until his tears had dried up. How pathetic. A few moments later he finally calmed himself down. He apologized to his fans for this little breakdown and tried to continue the show. Forced to smile. Sadly none of the encouraging words of his fans has reached his ear.

 

Jackson arrived at his hotel room late this night. He  threw his clothes on the floor as he made his way to the shower and leaned against the wall while the water cooled him off. His mind was a mess right now so he really needed to calm down. In moments like this he truly missed his teammates. These 6 dorks were able to make him feel better in way he never thought someone could do . Especially Im Jaebum. Jackson didn't know why but his Hyung always succeeded to cheer him up. One smile was enough to improve his mood.  
And all the sweet words Jaebum whispered in his ear when they were cuddling...  
Jaebum made him feel like he was the most precious man in the world. 

After the quick shower and a small snack he decided to go to sleep. He quickly checked his messages and answered some of them before he curled up into a human burrito and slowly fell asleep. 

 

wae naeireul oneul gollayaman hae  
naeil ireul oneul naega eotteoke aneunde  
heuryeojyeo ganeun gilgwa naye kkumdeul

shiganeul dollyeo miri nae mirael boyeojundamyeon  
eotteon gillo gal ji nae giri eodinji  
al su isseul tende oh yeah ~  
[tomorrow, today lyrics] 

 

Jackson accidently threw his phone out of the bed by trying to reach it.  
>>damn it.<< he cursed and rolled over to pick it up.  
This ring tone was a special ring tone just for Jaebum Hyung and even though Bambam and Yugyeom teased them for this he didn't want to change it. Jackson thought it was cute so don't blame him. 

>>Hyung? << His voice was still rough from sleep.  
>>Good morning, Jackson-ah. Ah... I'm sorry. Did I wake you up? <<  
>> Yes you did! Hyung is so mean and doesn't let me sleep!<<  
He pouted when he heard that Jaebum chuckled.  
>> I'm really sorry for waking sleeping beauty up. <<  
>> Sleeping beauty? If I'm sleeping beauty you need to kiss me to wake me up ~<<  
Another laugh.  
>> Then you should open your door. Your room number was 283, wasn't it? <<  
Wait what?  
Jackson was confused.  
Did Jaebum wanted to tell him that he was right in front of his hotel room?  
No way!  
>> Jackson-ah? Are you still here? <<  
>>Uh, yes. Wait a second. <<  
He jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. 

And there he was. His Hyung was standing in front of Jackson. His phone still in his hand and a cute smile on his face. 

>> So ~ Are you ready for the kiss? <<  
>> What are you doing here?! <<  
Wow. Jackson didn't mean to sound so rude but he was still confused and kind of overwhelmed.  
>> Nice to see you too. Didn't you miss me? <<  
Of course he did! He missed him so much so he threw himself in Jaebums arms to show him how much he had missed him.  
Maybe it was too energetic because Jaebum nearly dropped his phone but it bothered none of them. The older one just laughed and patted the younger's head.  
>> Our schedules are over and I wanted to surprise you and well... I guess I succeeded. << Jackson just hummed and guided them to his room. It was unusual for Jackson to be this quit so Jaebum started to be a little worried.  
>> Is everything alright!? <<  
>>... Yeah...I just missed you so much, Hyung. <<  
Jaebum put a hand on Jacksons cheek and began to caress it.  
And that was it.  
The magical touch.  
Those cute words which took every doubt away.  
Jackson was happy. 

>> Hyung. Promise me something, please. No matter what please don't hate me. <<  
>> Okay ... What have you done this time? <<  
>> Nothing! Really! Just promise me this! <<  
>> As if I could ever hate you...<<  
>> Even if I set Nora on fire? <<  
What kind of weird question was this?  
>>You're such an idiot. <<  
Jaebum shook his head and placed a kiss on Jacksons forehead. 

 

>>But don't you dare. <<

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. English isn't my native language but I hope this fanfic wasn't too bad.  
> It was my first fanfic in this language and if you liked the story just let me know (u w u)  
> (I wanna try to write some smut too ~) 
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/owK9AiWng70  
> This is the video which inspired me.


End file.
